My Wolf
by Lakynbac
Summary: Cheyenne and Leah are normal girls, who are completely and utterly in love with, and are dating boys they've known since toddler days, But that randomly changes when Paul shows up after being gone a week. Then Jared leaves, Both Chey and Leah are crushed, They soon confront both boys and suddenly the boys want them back. Can the girls trust the boys again? Or is it too late?
1. Prologue

Who knew two words could completely shatter someone's world. Two heartbreakingly sad words all wrapped together with a sad little bow. Nobody thinks that they will have to hear them from someone they care for deeply, until it happens. And it does. It breaks you, ends your world, and ensures you'll never be whole again. All because the one you love left you. My name is Cheyenne Raven Lockheart. My heart, my soul, my whole being is Paul Lahote, and He just said those five little words.

"It's over."


	2. Chapter 1

"Cheyenne! Get up sweetheart, Its almost time for School!" My mom yelled "Alright Ma! Thank you!" I yelled before going and getting a shower.

(So Cheyenne's the name, 6'4", Long black hair and tan skin. I love music and of course My best friend Paul. We've been dating for five years! It's been amazing. I'm pretty sure I wanna marry him. But lately he hasn't been to school or anywhere really, for a whole week. I miss him, we've never been apart for more than 3 days. EVER. But I'm sure he'll be back soon. I hope.)I quickly changed into a black and white striped sweater and a pair of jeans. along with black socks and my fuzzy higher heeled boots. I grabbed an apple and my bag, running out the door, before running back to see my mom holding my lunch. "Thanks" I said shyly before kissing her cheek and running of while stuffing my lunch in my bag while my apple was in my mouth. Finally I could zip my bag and I put it on my shoulders eating the apple. I got to the school and was ambushed by Jared and Leah. "HE'S BACK!" Lee whisper yelled as I shot my apple at the trash that was a six or seven feet away and smiled as It went in, I- "Wait, what?" I asked. "He's changed though, Chey. He's bigger, he cut his hair and he has a tattoo." Jared sighed before shrugging. "Lets go see what's up I guess." Lee suggested. I nodded before pulling her with me. "Hurry!" I whined and ran straight into a rock. "Watch where your- Oh hi Cheyenne." Paul said I was confused he wouldn't look at me, and he hadn't ever called my Cheyenne before, he sighed. "Go away Leah, I need to talk to Cheyenne." He spoke harshly, it felt wrong, Paul was never mean in front of me, especially not to Lee. She huffed before running to Jared saying 'Jerk' "Look, I've spent the past week thinking and I, just. Look..." He spoke like he didn't want to say anything. But I understood. "What are you doing Paul." I whispered tears in my eyes. "It's over." he whispered and I whimpered. "Please don't do this." I cried and he winced before shaking his head. He already had I guess. I ran past him into the forest and all the way to my house crying. (Seriously? don't judge me he's my best friend and my true love! You would cry too!) I ran past my mom and to my room slamming the door and locking it sobbing as I grabbed my silver wolf stuffed animal Paul won me when we were 11.


	3. Chapter 2

"That's just not like him." Leah said softly eating her chocolate chip mint ice cream while I ate my chocolate on. (Cliche I know) " I know, I never even saw any signs. Did I do something wrong or something?" I whimpered tears in my eyes "no of course not!" She yelled angrily "You've been perfect. If he can't appreciate that then its his fault not yours!"she literally growled, "he's such cocky bastard how dare he think he can do that to you!"she started to shake. "Lee?"I said softly. "Your my bestfriend, you know that right?"I whispered hugging her. She stopped shaking and nod, "and your mine."she whispered softly hugging me back. "Okay wanna call jared and see if he wants to go to the beach?" I asked asked wincing "you sure? We don't have to..." she trailed off, but I nodded getting her phone and calling jared. "Hey Jare. You clear for some beach fun?" She asked "sure babe, Chey coming too?"He said "yeah." she nodded "alright, see you soon, Love you." He said "Love you too Jarebear"She grinned beaming as he hung up. We went and got changed into our almost matching wolf swimsuits, my wolf was silverish grey hers was brown/dark, and dirty blond. We grinned. :-) time skip cause I'm out in the parking lot of walmart and it is steaming:-) "Let go of me!" Lee squealed as Jared threw her in the water. I was sitting in the sand holding my knees, I could tell thye were worried cause I never went to the beach and didn't get wet. I felt my eyes water up and let the tears slip from my eyes as I hid my face in my knees, I felt eyes me and looked tords them, seeing a guilty paul and a pityfilled sam, I heard my name and got up looking at lee who had called me. "How dare he come here!"Jare growled "Jarebear dont."Lee said wincing as he stomped towards the two. I sighed. Grabbing lee I pulled her towards the yelling jared. "Your supposed to Love her! That doesn't just change!"Jare yelled and I whimpered softly looking down "You don't know anything!"Paul growled. "Jare please"I cried tears falling from my eyes as I tugged on his arm he let himself be pulled and grabbed Lee's hand and mine. "I know that last nigh isn't going to be the last night chey cries herself to sleep because of you, and you should rot in the deepest pit of hell."He said and it felt like a punch in the gut. Paul wasn't supposed to know, that. How could Jare tell him that? I whimpered as paul looked at me and I looked down before marching off. Away from Jared and his admission..

**_Hey so I'm new to this and the chapters will get larger the more people read/reviw the story! Plus reviews might give me idea's too. Please ignore spelling unless its completely unknown I'm on my tablet and its being stupid(plus I suck at spelling. Only13 sorry) Hope you like the chapter-Lakyn_**


	4. Chapter 3

"Jared stopped talking to me."Lee said as we were heading towards school and I sighed. I hadn't talked to jared for days, it limited the time lee spent with him. "I'm sorry." I whispered and she sighed, "not your fault."She said softly. But I just gripped her hand harder, "no."Leah whispered her hand sqeezing mine tighter. I looked up and saw Paul with Jared both looking at us. Lee let out a sob. "He's going to break up with me isn't he?" She whispered tears lining her cheeks. "That ass."I spat. "He is not going to pull a Paul. Not to you. If he breaks up with you I'm going to wring his pathetic skinny little neck."I growled the sound vibrating through my chest. Lee looked shocked. "Chey, don't." I felt my eye twitch. "I made him an oath, and in return he gave me one."I said softly looking jared in the eyes betrayel shining in my eyes. "He swore he would never leave, fall out of Love or hurt you. I promised you would do the same and if one side breaks that I would kill him, of course we were only 12 but still. I knew I would never get beaten up by him cause when you choose who your going to spend the rest of your life with, you don't change, your stubborn and when you decide something you don't ever change your mind. But that would hurt you so why don't you take me to your house and we can scream at some romance movie about how love is fake, and eat ice cream with seth who will hold us while we cry because he's the best little bro ever?" I said grimacing, she nodded and looked towards Cameron (His fault that he doesn't deserve to be called by his first name.) Before shaking her head and pulling me away tears drying on her face. Sure I still was in a lot of pain 'cause of Paul but Lee needed me to be strong. If not for her then for myself.

_**Hey! Hope you like it. Poor Leah, she knew as soon as she saw him, what would happen. Chey to the rescue, putting aside her self to help her bfff :-)best female friend forever:-) pm me if you have idea's or comments. Good or bad. Probably going to put a version of this story in Lee's perspective soon too. Till later-Lakyn**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Okay, so hey guys! Shout out to my story followers/reviewers: Brankel1 ; Honiahaka02 ; LTree16 ; Elliebellabear ; and some guest. You guys are awesome. Glad you at least somewhat admire my story. I hope you like the chapter. I'm still in school, since I do Home school, and won't update as often but definitely at least a chapter a week. Review Review Review! Give me flames or compliments either way. Tell my if you have ANY Idea's for my story. Enjoy- Lakyn_**

**_P.S: Oh, and I have a new story going up soon, its Em/B and Ang/Jake, and R/Ed. Very OOC and definitely an Alternate Universe. Summery written at the end. -Lakyn_**

"Annie, LeLe, Mom made breakfast!"Seth said softly opening the door to Lee's bedroom. "Alright Bear, thank you. We'll be down soon."I said a smiling as he beamed "Alright!"He said cheerfully before shutting the door and running down the hallway. "I want to do something fun, like get a tattoo or piercing or something!"Lee huffed exasperated. I giggled. "Okay, first can we please go eat?"I jutted out my lip and she grinned "Totally!" She said jumping out of bed and running down stairs yelling "Last one to the table is a rotten turnip!" "NO FAIR! CHEATER!" I yelled giggling as I ran. It reminded me of when Paul-'Stop! Happy remember. Well, technically that was a happy memory! Stupid Cheyenne! Ugh now I'm pretty much arguing with myself. Stupid Paul.' I thought "Chey, honey?" Sue asked softly as I had stopped doing anything at the entrance of the kitchen. "Sorry Mama Sue."I responded smiling-more like grimacing-at her concerned look, and going to the kitchen table. "Yum! This is delicious Mom!"Seth cheered mouth full. "No talking with your mouth full, Seth!"Sue reprimanded him. Leah snorted and blushed at the looks they gave her. She hurried and took her plate to the kitchen and I followed. "So tattoos?" I suggested bringing up the earlier statement of hers. She looked surprised. "Okay."She smiled slightly. Sure the smile was fake, but why should I bring it up, when I've been doing the same thing? We soon headed out after getting the okay from Sue and headed to Seattle. They had a really good tattoo parlor that had a really sweet tattoo artist who was good with cover ups which I think Lee wanted for her JC+LC Forever, tattoo like what would be on a tree with a heart around it. At the time everyone figured Jared and Leah, along with Paul and I would be together, literally forever, but not anymore. I have one to but, I would love Paul forever, so would Leah to Jared but it reminded her of better times when Jared still wanted her. What I found fishy was the fact that Jared previously yelled a certain sentence to Paul that he strongly believed. "I thought you loved her! That doesn't just change!"Sure I didn't listen very well so It might've been slightly different but the message was still clear. Feelings don't just disappear overnight and he loved her very much that showed every time he looked at her. It was confusing. I ignored my thoughts 'for now' and looked at Leah to find her staring out her car window seeing the boys at the tattoo parlor with Sam. I frowned. Can't we have one day without them? GRR! "Let's go."Leah said strongly getting out. I followed unsurely. We walked past the boys into the parlor surely a phony looking confidence surrounding our beings. "Hey Garry. You mind covering this up for me?" Lee asked nodding to her shoulder. I had mine on my shoulder too but eh. We both wore sleeveless tank tops because I was getting a wolf done on my Left shoulder. I heard a strange whimper but ignored it. He glanced at mine. "Yours too?"he asked "NO!"I shouted quickly "Oh, I'm so sorry Garry, But no thank you Can Eric do this on my other shoulder?"I handed him the wolf picture I drew the morning Paul stopped going to school, the only thing that had color was the wolf's eyes and they were identical to Paul's. "Whoa, you draw this?"He asked and I nodded. "Hey Eric come take care of Chey alright!?"He yelled and Eric came scrambling out. "Chey-Chey!"He yelled hugging me I heard a growl. "Hi Eric!"I smiled slightly gazing up at him. "Come with me honey."He said guiding me into the back where he began. He started talking; telling me about his and Timothy's 2 year old daughter Savannah and I grinned, interested as I ignored the small shoulder pain. Well compared to the past week it was nothing. The time passed by quickly, and before I knew it He was done. I got up and he guided me to a mirror. "Oh my gosh."I whispered before squealing and hugging him. "thank you."I whispered and he smiled leading me out, and to my surprise Lee was waiting, while the boys were right next to her getting the Quileute symbol on their left shoulders. I sighed before plastering on a smile and walking to Leah. "It's so pretty."She stared grinning before showing hers; it was a paw print with a wolf in it. "Sweet!" I smiled back. I heard woah's and we looked over to see the boys looking at my tattoo. Tears threatened to well up in my eyes, but I pushed them back, and walked out and to the car. "Let's go home Lee."I whispered before I did so. "Alright. You okay Cheyenne?"She was serious. I nodded strongly. I threw one last longing look towards the boys and the parlor before she drove off.

**_"My Muscle-man" Summary: Isabella Cheyenne Swan is the daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan, Who have been divorced since she was seven. She's strong, brave, sexy, and confident. She loves the cold, and absolutely despises her mother for taking her from her father and her home. Her mom forbid her from visiting her father anywhere but in the heat, and so she hasn't been to the place she's always called home, But guess what? Bella Swan is back in town Biotches. And not surprisingly , shefalls for the Cullen muscle-man Emmett Cullen, A.K.A: The very Possessive Vampire._**


	6. Don't hate me :(

_**Okay Guys, I'm so not going to quit these stories I love them. But, I do need to tell you to not expect an update for at least another week and a half though. I am so, so sorry guys. But I'm homeschooled though and I'm not going to be doing anything else until my school is only a few things left. I promise I will update a ton when I'm done though. So I guess their on hold maybe? But anyway, Don't hate me or not wait for mor of my writing, I mean you can but... SOrry again guys. until Later-Lakyn**_


	7. poll

okay so Not an update, just a quick little statement/question. So I have a poll for my 'MyJarebear/MyWolf' and I would really love to know what you feel, so vote on it for me please.


End file.
